


when the stars turn red

by slimeyboydante



Series: stars [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Murder, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: or in which patton and virgil have a showdown.





	when the stars turn red

**Author's Note:**

> warning, bad guy virgil, bad guy patton, villain patton, villain virgil

October 17.

"I plan on telling everyone about your heritage. I plan on destroying your life." Patton hissed.

Virgil glared, his eyes glowing with hatred, even when he felt his heart thump rapidly. "You will do no such thing."

Patton smile. "Yes I will."

Virgil snarled and lunged at him, catching the older man off guard. They both fell to the floor, Patton slamming his head against the concrete. Without hesitation, Virgil reached upwards and gripped his hair, _tightly_.

Pulling upwards, Virgil slammed his head on the concrete over and over and over and _over and over and **over and over and over.**_

Blood splattered on the floor. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes, and he felt anguish collapsed onto him. The man below him fell limp, and Virgil stopped. He stood up shakily and took a step back, realization hitting him.

The man stayed on the floor, his head ruined. Virgil's heart pounded louder and his breath quickened. He had to bury him. No one could know. He killed him. He wa sa mo nster.


End file.
